wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XIX
A tymczasem "głupi Zbyszko" wyjechał był z Bogdańca istotnie z ciężkim sercem. Naprzód, było mu jakoś obco i nieswojo bez stryj ca, z którym dotychczas od dawnych lat się nie rozłączał i do którego tak nawykł, że sam teraz dobrze nie wiedział, jak się bez niego i w podróży, i na wojnie obejdzie. Po wtóre, żal mu było i Jagienki, bo chociaż mówił sobie, że jedzie do Danusi, którą miłował z całej duszy, jednakże bywało mu tak dobrze przy Jagience, iż teraz dopiero uczuł, jaka przy niej była radość, a jaki bez niej może być smutek. I aż sam się dziwił swojemu żalowi, a nawet się nim zaniepokoił, bo żeby to tęsknił po Jagience, jak brat tęskni po siostrze, nic by to było. Ale on spostrzegł, że mu się "cni" za tym, by ją przed się pod boki brać i na konia sadzać albo z kulbaki zdejmować, by ją przez strugi przenosić, wodę jej z warkocza wykręcać, by z nią po lasach chadzać i patrzeć na nią, i "uradzać" z nią. Tak zaś do tego przywykł i takie mu to było miłe, że gdy teraz począł o tym myśleć, zaraz się zapamiętał i całkiem zapomniał, że w długą drogę aż na Mazury jedzie, a natomiast stanęła mu w oczach ta chwila, gdy Jagienka dała mu pomoc w lesie, gdy się z niedźwiedziem borykał. I zdało mu się, że to było wczoraj, jak również że wczoraj chodzili na bobry do Odstajanego jeziorka. Nie widział jej przecie wówczas, gdy się wpław po bobra puściła, a teraz zdało mu się, że ją widzi – i zaraz poczęły go brać takie same ciągoty, jakie brały go parę tygodni temu, gdy wiatr nazbyt z Jagienkową suknią poswawolił. Potem zaś przypomniał sobie, jak jechała wspaniale przybrana do kościoła w Krześni i jak się dziwił, że taka prosta dziewczyna naraz wydała mu się niby dwornie jadące wysokiego rodu paniątko. Wszystko to sprawiło, że koło serca zaczęło mu się czynić jakoś bałamutnie, zarazem błogo i smutno, i pożądliwie, a gdy jeszcze pomyślał, że byłby z nią mógł uczynić, co chciał, i jak ją też ku niemu ciągnęło, jak mu patrzyła w oczy i jak się do niego garnęła, to ledwie że na koniu mógł usiedzieć. "Niechbym jej był gdzie dopadł i choć pożegnał, a objął na drogę – mówił sobie – może by mnie było popuściło" – ale wnet uczuł, że to nieprawda i że nie byłoby go popuściło, gdyż na samą myśl o takim pożegnaniu poczęły mu skry po skórze chodzić, chociaż na świecie był przymrozek. Aż wreszcie przestraszył się owych wspomnień nazbyt do żądz podobnych i strząsnął je z duszy jak suchy śnieg z opończy. – Do Danuśki jadę, do mojej najmilejszej! – rzekł sobie. I wraz zmiarkował, że to jest inne kochanie, jakby pobożniejsze i mniej po kościach chodzące. Powoli też, w miarę jak w strzemionach marzły mu nogi, a chłodny wiatr studził mu krew, wszystkie myśli jego poleciały ku Danusi Jurandównie. Tej – to był naprawdę powinien. Gdyby nie ona, dawno by jego głowa była spadła na krakowskim rynku. Przecie gdy wyrzekła wobec rycerzy i mieszczan: "Mój ci jest" to go przez to samo katom z rąk odjęła – i od tej pory on tak należy do niej jak niewolnik do pana. Nie on ją brał, ale ona jego wzięła; na to żadne sprzeciwianie się Jurandowe nie poradzi. Ona jedna mogłaby go odpędzić, jako pani może sługę odpędzić, chociaż on i wówczas nie poszedłby daleko, bo go i własne ślubowanie wiąże. Pomyślał jednak, ze ona go nie odpędzi, ze raczej pójdzie za nim z mazowieckiego dworu choćby na kraj świata – i pomyślawszy to, począł ją wysławiać w duszy ze szkodą Jagienki. jakby to była wyłącznie jej wina, ze go napastowały pokusy i ze dwoiło się w nim serce. Nie przyszło mu do głowy teraz, że Jagienka wygoiła starego Maćka, a prócz tego. że bez jej pomocy byłby mu może niedźwiedź obdarł owej nocy ze skóry głowę – i burzył się przeciw Jagience rozmyślnie, sądząc, ze tym sposobem Danusi się zasłuży i we własnych oczach się usprawiedliwi. A wtem nadjechał Czech Hlawa wysłany przez Jagienkę – prowadząc ze sobą wjucznego konia. – Pochwalony! – rzekł, kłaniając się nisko. Zbyszko widział go raz lub dwa razy w Zgorzelicach, ale go nie poznał, więc ozwał się: – Pochwalony na wieki wieków. A coś za jeden? – Wasz pachołek, slowutny panie. – Jak to mój pachołek? Tamci moi pachołcy – rzekł, ukazując na dwóch Turczynków, podarowanych mu przez Sulimczyka Zawiszę, i na dwóch tęgich parobków, którzy, siedząc na mie–rzynach, prowadzili rycerskie ogiery – tamci moi – a ciebie kto przysłał? – Panna Jagienka Zychówna ze Zgorzelic. – Panna Jagienka? Zbyszko dopiero co właśnie burzył się był przeciw niej i serce jego pełne było jeszcze niechęci, więc rzekł: – Wróćże do dom i podziękuj pannie za łaskę, bo cię nie chcę. Lecz Czech potrząsnął głową. – Nie wrócę, panie. Mnie wam podarowali, a prócz tego ja zaprzysiągł do śmierci wam służyć. – Jeśli mi cię podarowali, toś mój sługa. – Wasz, panie. – Więc rozkazujęć wrócić. – Ja zaprzysiągł, a choć ja jeniec spod Bolesławca i chudy pachołek, ale włodyczka... A Zbyszko rozgniewał się: – Ruszaj precz! Jakże to! Będziesz mi zaś przeciw mojej woli służył czy co? Ruszaj, bo każę kuszę napiąć. Czech zaś odtroczył spokojnie sukienną opończę podbitą wilkami, oddał ją Zbyszkowi i rzekł: – Panna Jagienka i to wam przysłała, panie. – Chcesz, abych ci kości połomił? – zapytał Zbyszko, biorąc drzewce z rąk parobka. – A jest i trzosik na wasze rozkazanie – odrzekł Czech. Zbyszko zamierzył się drzewcem, lecz wspomniał, że pachołek, chociaż jeniec, jest jednakże z rodu włodyką, któren widocznie dlatego tylko został u Zycha, że nie miał się za co wykupić – więc opuścił ratyszcze. Czech zaś pochylił mu się do strzemienia i rzekł: – Nie gniewajcie się, panie. Nie każecie mi ze sobą jechać, to pojadę za wami o stajanie albo o dwa, ale pojadę, bom to na zbawienie duszy mojej zaprzysiągł. – A jak cię każę ubić albo związać? – Jak mnie każecie ubić, to nie będzie mój grzech, a jak mnie każecie związać, to ostanę, póki mnie dobrzy ludzie nie rozwiążą alibo wilcy nie zjedzą. Zbyszko nie odpowiedział – ruszył jeno koniem przed siebie, a za nim ruszyli jego ludzie. Czech z kuszą za plecami i z toporem na ramieniu wlókł się z tyłu, zatulając się w kosmatą skórę żubrzą, albowiem począł dąć ostry wiatr niosący krupki śniegowe. Nawałnica wzmagała się nawet z każdą chwilą. Turczynkowie, lubo w tołubach, kostnieli od niej, parobcy Zbyszkowi poczęli "zabijać" ręce, a on sam, będąc również przybrany nie dość ciepło, rzucił raz i drugi oczyma na wilczą opończę przywiezioną przez H lawę i po chwili rzekł do Turczynka, aby mu ją podał. I owinąwszy się w nią szczelnie, wkrótce poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Wygodny był szczególnie kaptur, który osłaniał mu oczy i znaczną część twarzy, tak iż wicher przestał mu prawie dokuczać. Wówczas mimo woli pomyślał, że Jagienka to jednak poczciwa z kościami dziewka – i wstrzymał nieco konia, albowiem wzięła go chęć wypytać Czecha o nią i o wszystko, co się w Zgorzelicach działo. Więc skinąwszy na pachołka, rzekł: – Zali stary Zych wie, ze cię panna do mnie wysłała? – Wie – odpowiedział Hlawa. – I nie przeciwił się? – Przeciwił. – Powiadajże, jako było. – Pan chodził po izbie, a panna za nim. On krzyczał, a panienka nic –jeno co się ku niej nawrócił, to ona mu do kolan. I ani słowa. Powiada wreszcie panisko: "Czyś ogłuchła, że nic nie mówisz na moje przyczyny? Przemów, bo wreszcie pozwolę, a jak pozwolę, to mi opat łeb urwie!" Dopieroż panna pomiarkowała, że już na swoim postawi, i nuż z płaczem dziękować. Pan jej wymawiał, że go pozbadła, i narzekał, że we wszystkim musi być jej wola, w końcu zaś rzekł: "Przyrzecz mi, że chyłkiem nie wyskoczysz żegnać się z nim, to pozwolę, inaczej nie". Dopieroż zafrasowała się panienka, ale przyrzekła – i pan rad był, bo oni oba z opatem okrutnie się tego bali, by jej nie przyszła chęć widzieć się z waszą miłością... No, nie na tym koniec, bo później panna chciała, by były dwa konie, a pan bronił, panna chciała wilczury i trzosika, pan bronił. Ale co tam z takich zaka–zowań! Żeby jej się umyśliło dom spalić, toby też panisko przystał. – Dlatego jest drugi koń, jest wilczura i jest trzosik... "Poćciwa dziewka!" – pomyślał w duchu Zbyszko. Po chwili zaś zapytał głośno: – A z opatem nie było biedy?... Czech uśmiechnął się jak roztropny pachołek, który zdaje sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co się wokół niego dzieje, i odrzekł: – Oni to oboje w tajemnicy przed opatem czynili, a nie wiem, co było, gdy się dowiedział, bom wcześniej wyjechał. Opat jako opat! – huknie czasem i na panienkę, ale potem to jeno oczyma za nią wodzi i patrzy, czyli jej zbyt nie pokrzywdził. Sam widziałem, jako ją raz skrzyczał, a potem do skrzyni poszedł, łańcuch przyniósł taki, że zacniejszego i w Krakowie nie dostać –i powiada jej: "na!" – Poradzi sobie ona i z opatem, gdyż i ojciec rodzony więcej jej nie miłuje. – Pewnie, że tak jest. – Jak Bóg na niebie... Tu umilkli i jechali dalej wśród wiatru i śnieżnych krupów; nagle jednak Zbyszko powstrzymał konia, gdyż z pobocza leśnego ozwał się jakiś żałosny głos, na wpół przytłumiony przez szum leśny: – Chrześcijanie, ratujcie Bożego sługę w nieszczęściu! I jednocześnie na drogę wybiegł człowiek, przybrany w odzież na wpół duchowną, na wpół świecką, i stanąwszy przed Zbyszkiem, począł wołać: – Ktokolwiek jesteś, panie, daj pomoc człowiekowi i bliźniemu w ciężkiej przygodzie! – Coć się przytrafiło i coś zacz? – zapytał młody rycerz. – Sługam Boży, chociaż bez święceń, a przygodziło mi się, iż dzisiejszego rana wyrwał mi się koń, skrzynie ze świętościami niosący. Zostałem sam, bez broni, a wieczór się zbliża i rychło czekać, jako luty zwierz ozwie się w boru. Zginę, jeśli mnie nie poratujecie. – Jeślibyś z mojej przyczyny zginął – odrzekł Zbyszko – musiałbym za twoje grzechy odpowiadać, ale po czymże poznam, że prawdę mówisz i żeś nie powsinoga jakowyś albo nie rzezimieszek, jakich wielu po drogach się włóczy? – Po skrzyniach poznasz, panie. Niejeden oddałby trzos nabity dukatami, byle posiąść to, co się w nich znajduje, aleja tobie darmo z nich udzielę, byleście mnie i moje skrzynie zabrali. – Mówisz, żeś sługa Boży, a tego nie wiesz, że poratunek nie dla ziemskich, jeno dla niebieskich trzeba dawać nagród. Ale jakżeś to skrzynie ocalił, skoro ci niosący je koń uciekł? – Bo konia, nimem go odnalazł, wilcy w lesie na polance zarżnęli, a zasię skrzynie ostały, które ja do drogi przywlokłem, aby czekać na zmiłowanie i pomoc dobrych ludzi. To rzekłszy i chcąc zarazem dać dowód, że prawdę mówi, wskazał na dwie łubowe skrzynki leżące pod sosną. Zbyszko patrzył na niego dość nieufnie, gdyż człowiek nie wydawał mu się zbyt zacnym, a przy tym mowa jego, lubo czysta, zdradzała pochodzenie z dalekich stron. Nie chciał jednakże odmówić mu pomocy i pozwolił mu przysiąść się wraz ze skrzyniami, które okazały się dziwnie lekkie, na luźnego konia, którego powodował Czech. – Niech Bóg pomnoży twoje zwycięstwa, mężny rycerzu! – rzekł nieznajomy. Po czym, widząc młodocianą twarz Zbyszkową, dodał półgłosem: – A również twoje włosy na brodzie. I po chwili jechał obok Czecha. Przez czas jakiś nie mogli rozmawiać, albowiem dął silny wiatr i w boru szum był okrutny, lecz gdy się nieco uspokoiło, Zbyszko usłyszał za sobą następującą rozmowę: – Nie przeczę ci, że w Rzymie byłeś, ale wyglądasz na piwożłopa – mówił Czech. – Strzeż się wiekuistego potępienia – odrzekł nieznajomy – albowiem mówisz do człowieka, który zeszłej Wielkanocy jadł jaja na twardo z Ojcem Świętym. Nie mów mi na takie zimno o piwie, chyba o grzanym, ale jeśli masz gdzie przy sobie gąsio–rek z winem, to daj mi dwa lub trzy łyki, a ja ci miesiąc czyśćca odpuszczę. – Nie masz święceń, bom słyszał, żeś sam o tym mówił, jako–że więc odpuścisz mi miesiąc czyśćca? – Święceń nie mam, ale głowę mam ogoloną, gdyż na to pozwoleństwo otrzymałem, prócz tego odpusty i relikwie wożę. – W tych łubach? – zapytał Czech. – W tych łubach. A gdybyście wszystko ujrzeli, co mam, padlibyście na twarze nie tylko wy, ale i wszystkie sosny w boru razem z dzikimi zwierzęty. Lecz Czech, który był pachołek roztropny i doświadczony, spojrzał podejrzliwie na przekupnia odpustów i rzekł: – A wilcy konie zjedli? – Zjedli, gdyż są diabłom pokrewni, ale popękali. Jednegom ci rozpukniętego na własne oczy widział. Jeśli masz wino, to daj, bo choć wiatr ustał, alem przemarzł, siedząc przy drodze. Czech wina jednak nie dał i znów jechali w milczeniu, aż przekupień relikwij sam począł pytać: – Dokąd jedziecie? – Daleko. Ale tymczasem do Sieradza. Pojedziesz z nami? – Bo muszę. Prześpię się w stajni, a jutro może mi ten pobożny rycerz konia podaruje – i ruszę dalej. – Skądże jesteś? – Spod pruskich panów, spod Malborga. Usłyszawszy to, Zbyszko zwrócił głowę i kiwnął na nieznajomego, aby się przybliżył. – Spod Malborga jesteś? – rzekł. Stamtąd jedziesz? – Spod Malborga. – Ale chyba nie Niemiec, ile że naszą mową dobrze mówisz. Jako cię wołają? – Niemiec jestem, a wołają mnie Sanderus; waszą mową mówię, gdyż się w Toruniu urodziłem, gdzie wszystek naród tak mówi. Później mieszkałem w Malborgu, ale i tam to samo! Ba! nawet i bracia zakonni waszą mowę rozumieją. – A dawnoś z Malborga? – Byłem, panie, w Ziemi Świętej, potem zaś w Konstantynopolu i w Rzymie, skąd przez Francję wróciłem do Malborga, a z Malborga jechałem na Mazowsze, obwożąc relikwie święte, które pobożni chrześcijanie radzi dla zbawienia duszy kupują. – Byłeś w Płocku czyli też w Warszawie? – Byłem i tu, i tu. Niech Bóg da zdrowie obum księżnom! Nie próżno księżnę Aleksandrę nawet panowie pruscy miłują, bo to świątobliwa pani – chociaż i księżna Anna Januszowa nie gorsza. – Widziałeś w Warszawie dwór? – Nie napotkałem go w Warszawie, jeno w Ciechanowie, gdzie mnie oboje księstwo jako sługę Bożego gościnnie przyjęli i hojnie na drogę obdarowali. Ale i ja też zostawiłem im relikwie, które błogosławieństwo boskie muszą na nich ściągnąć. Zbyszko chciał zapytać o Danusię, ale naraz zdjęła go jakby pewna nieśmiałość i pewien wstyd, zrozumiał bowiem, że byłoby to samo, co zwierzyć się z miłości przed nieznajomym, gminnego pochodzenia człekiem, który przy tym wyglądał podejrzanie i mógł być prostym oszustem. Więc po chwili milczenia spytał: – Jakież to relikwie po świecie wozisz? – Wożę i odpusty, i relikwie, które to odpusty są różne: są całkowite i na pięćset lat, i na trzysta, i na dwieście, i na mniej, tańsze, aby i ubodzy ludzie mogli je nabywać i tym sposobem czyśćcowe męki sobie skracać. Mam odpusty na przeszłe grzechy i na przyszłe, ale nie myślcie, panie, abym pieniądze, za które je kupują, sobie chował... Kawałek czarnego chleba i łyk wody – ot, co dla mnie – a resztę, co zbieram, do Rzymu odwożę, aby się z czasem na nową wyprawę krzyżową zebrało. Jeździ ci wprawdzie po świecie wielu wydrwigroszów, którzy wszystko mają fałszywe: i odpusty, i relikwie, i pieczęcie, i świadectwa – i takich słusznie Ojciec Święty listami ściga, ale mnie przeor sieradzki krzywdę i niesprawiedliwość wyrządził – gdyż moje pieczęcie są prawdziwe. Obejrzyjcie, panie, wosk i sami powiecie. – A cóż przeor sieradzki? – Ach, panie! Bogdajbym niesłusznie mniemał, że heretycką nauką Wiklefa zarażon. Ale jeśli, jako mi wasz giermek powiedział, jedziecie do Sieradza, tedy mu się wolę nie pokazować, aby go do grzechu i bluźnierstw przeciw świętościom nie przywodzić. – To się znaczy, niewiele mówiąc, że cię wziął za oszusta i rzezimieszka? – Żebyż to mnie, panie! odpuściłbym mu dla miłości bliźniego, jak zresztą już uczyniłem, ale on przeciw towarom moim świętym pobluźnił, za co, obawiam się wielce, że potępiony zostanie bez ratunku. – Jakież to masz towary święte? – Takie, że się i mówić o nich z nakrytą głową nie godzi, ale tym razem, mając gotowe odpusty, daję wam, panie, pozwolenie nie zrzucać kaptura, gdyż wiatr dmie znowu. Kupicie za to odpuścik na popasie i grzech nie będzie wam policzon. Czego ja nie mam! Mam kopyto osiołka, na którym odbyła się ucieczka do Egiptu, które znalezione było koło piramid. Król aragoński dawał mi za nie pięćdziesiąt dukatów dobrym złotem. Mam pióro ze skrzydeł archanioła Gabriela, które podczas Zwiastowania uronił; mam dwie głowy przepiórek zesłanych Izraelitom na puszczy; mam olej, w którym poganie świętego Jana chcieli usmażyć – i szczebel z drabiny, o której się śniło Jakubowi –i łzy Marii Egipcjanki, i nieco rdzy z kluczów świętego Piotra... Ale wszystkiego wymienić nie zdołam, dlatego żem przemarzł, a twój giermek, panie, nie chciał mi dać wina, a po wtóre dlatego, że do wieczora bym nie skończył. – Wielkie są te relikwie, jeśli prawdziwe! – rzekł Zbyszko. – Jeśli prawdziwe? Weź, panie, dzidę z rąk pachołka i nadstaw, bo diabeł jest w pobliżu, który ci takie myśli poddaje. Trzymaj go, panie, na długość kopii. A nie chcesz–li nieszczęścia na się sprowadzić, to kup u mnie odpust za ten grzech – inaczej w trzech niedzielach umrze ci ktoś, kogo najwięcej na świecie miłujesz. Zbyszko przeląkł się groźby, gdyż przyszła mu na myśl Danusia, i odrzekł: – Toć nie ja nie wierzę, jeno przeor dominikanów w Sieradzu. – Obejrzyjcie, panie, sami wosk na pieczęciach; a co do przeora, Bóg wie, zali on jeszcze żyw, albowiem prędka bywa sprawiedliwość boska. Lecz gdy przyjechali do Sieradza, pokazało się, że przeor był żyw. Zbyszko udał się nawet do niego, aby dać na dwie msze, z których jedna miała się odprawić na intencję Maćka, druga na intencję owych pawich pióropuszów, po które Zbyszko jechał. Przeor, jak wielu wówczas w Polsce, był cudzoziemcem, rodem z Cylii, ale przez czterdzieści lat życia w Sieradzu wyuczył się dobrze polskiej mowy i był wielkim nieprzyjacielem Krzyżaków. Za czym, dowiedziawszy się o Zbyszkowym przedsięwzięciu, rzekł: – Większa ich jeszcze spotka kara boska, ale i ciebie od tego, coś zamierzył, nie odwodzę, naprzód z tej przyczyny, iżeś zaprzysiągł, a po wtóre, że za to, co tu w Sieradzu uczynili, nigdy ich dosyć polska ręka nie przyciśnie. – Coże uczynili? – zapytał Zbyszko, który rad był wiedzieć o wszystkich nieprawościach krzyżackich. Na to staruszek przeor rozłożył dłonie i naprzód począł odmawiać głośno "Wieczny odpoczynek", potem zaś siadł na zydlu, przez chwilę oczy trzymał zamknięte, jakby chcąc zebrać dawne wspomnienia, i wreszcie tak mówić począł: – Sprowadził ich tu Wincenty z Szamotuł. Było mi wtedy dwanaście roków i właśniem przybył tu z Cylii, skąd mnie wuj mój Petzoldt, kustosz, zabrał. Krzyżacy napadli w nocy na miasto i zaraz je podpalili. Widzieliśmy z murów, jako w rynku mężów, dzieci i niewiasty ścinali mieczami albo jako niemowlęta rzucali w ogień... Widziałem zabijanych i księży, gdyż w złości swej nie przepuszczali nikomu. A zdarzyło się, iż przeor Mikołaj, z Elbląga rodem będąc, znał komtura Hermana, który wojskiem przewodził. Wyszedł on tedy ze starszymi braćmi do owego lutego rycerza i klęknąwszy przed nim, zaklinał go po niemiecku, aby się chrześcijańskiej krwi ulitował. Któren mu rzekł: "Nie rozumiem" – i dalej rzezać ludzi nakazał. Wtedy to wycięto i zakonników, a z nimi wuja mego Petzoldta, a zasię Mikołaja koniowi do ogona przywiązali... A nad ranem nie było jednego żywego człowieka w mieście, prócz Krzyżaków i prócz mnie, który się na belce ode dzwonu zataiłem. Bóg ich już pokarał za to pod Płowcami, ale oni ciągle na zgubę tego chrześcijańskiego Królestwa dybią i poty będą, póki ich całkiem nie zetrze ramię boskie. – Pod Płowcami toż – odrzekł Zbyszko – wszyscy prawie mężowie z rodu mego wyginęli; ale ich nie żałuję, skoro Bóg króla Łokietka tak wielkim zwycięstwem udarowa! i dwadzieścia tysięcy Niemców wygubił. – Doczekasz ty się jeszcze większej wojny i większych zwycięstw – rzekł przeor. – Amen! – odpowiedział Zbyszko. I poczęli mówić o czym innym. Młody rycerz wypytywał trochę o przekupnia relikwii, którego zdybał w drodze, i dowiedział się, iż wielu podobnych oszustów włóczy się po drogach, durząc łatwowiernych ludzi. Mówił mu także przeor, iż są bulle papieskie nakazujące biskupom ścigać podobnych przekupniów, i któren by nie miał prawdziwych listów i pieczęci, zaraz go sądzić. Ponieważ świadectwa owego włóczęgi wydały się przeorowi podejrzane, więc chciał go zaraz do jurysdykcji biskupiej odesłać. Jeśliby się okazało, że prawdziwym jest wysłannikiem od odpustów, tedy by mu się krzywda nie stała. Ale on wolał uciec. Może jednak bał się mitręgi w podróży – ale przez tę ucieczkę w jeszcze większe podejrzenie się podał. Pod koniec odwiedzin zaprosił też przeor Zbyszka na odpoczynek i nocleg do klasztoru, lecz ów nie mógł się na to zgodzić, chciał bowiem wywiesić kartę przed gospodą z wyzwaniem na "walkę pieszą alibo konną" wszystkich rycerzy, którzy by zaprzeczyli, że panna Danuta Jurandówna jest najurodziwszą i najcnotliwszą dziewką w Królestwie – nie wypadało zaś żadną miarą wywieszać takowego wyzwania na furcie klasztornej. Ni przeor, ni inni księża nie chcieli mu nawet karty napisać, skutkiem czego młody rycerz wpadł w wielki kłopot i całkiem nie wiedział, jak sobie poradzić. Aż dopiero po powrocie do gospody przyszło mu na myśl udać się o pomoc do przekupnia odpustów. – Przeor zgoła nie wie, czyliś nie hukaj – rzekł – bo powiada tak: "Czego by się miał bać biskupiego sądu, gdyby prawe miał świadectwa?" – Nie boję się też biskupa – odrzekł Sanderus – jeno mnichów, którzy się na pieczęciach nie znają. Właśnie chciałem do Krakowa jechać, ale że konia nie mam, więc muszę czekać, póki mi go ktoś nie podaruje. Ale tymczasem pismo poślę, do którego własną pieczęć przyłożę. – Jam też sobie pomyślał, iż jeśli pokaże się, że znasz pismo, to będzie znak, żeś nie prostak. Ale jakże list poślesz? – Przez jakiego pątnika albo wędrownego mnicha. Małoż to ludzi do Krakowa do grobu królowej jeździ? – A mnie potrafisz kartę napisać? – Wypiszę, panie, wszystko, co każecie – gładko a do rzeczy, choćby na desce. – Lepiej, że na desce – rzekł uradowany Zbyszko – bo to się nie zedrze i na później się przyda. Jakoż, gdy po upływie pewnego czasu pacholikowie znaleźli i przynieśli świeżą deskę, zabrał się Sanderus do pisania. Co tam napisał, tego Zbyszko przeczytać nie umiał, ale kazał zaraz przybić wyzwanie na wrotach, pod nim zaś zawiesić tarczę, której Turczynkowie pilnowali na przemian. Kto by w nią kopią uderzył, ten by dał znak, że wyzwanie przyjmuje. W Sieradzu jednak brakło widocznie ochotników do takich spraw, tego bowiem dnia ani nazajutrz do południa nie zadźwięczała tarcza ani razu od uderzenia – o południu zaś wybrał się strapiony nieco młodzieńczyk w dalszą drogę. Jednakże przedtem jeszcze przyszedł do Zbyszka Sanderus i rzekł mu: – Gdybyście, panie, wywiesili tarczę w krajach panów pruskich, pewnie by już teraz giermek musiał na was rzemienie od zbroi dociągać. – Jak to! przecie Krzyżak, jako zakonnik, nie może mieć damy, w której się kocha, bo mu nie wolno. – Nie wiem, czy im wolno, jeno wiem, że je miewają. Prawda, że Krzyżak bez zgorszenia do pojedynczej walki stanąć nie może, gdyż przysięga, że tylko za wiarę będzie się wespół z drugimi potykał, ale tam prócz zakonników siła jest i świeckich rycerzy z dalekich stron, którzy panom pruskim w pomoc przychodzą. Ci patrzą jeno, z kim by się sczepić, a szczególniej rycerze francuscy. – O wa! widziałem ja ich pod Wilnem, a da Bóg, zobaczę i w Malborgu. Potrzeba mi pawich piór z hełmów, bom to ślubował – rozumiesz? – Kupcie, panie, ode mnie dwie albo trzy krople potu świętego Jerzego, które wylał, ze smokiem walcząc. Żadna relikwia lepiej się rycerzowi nie przygodzi. Dacie mi za to konia, na którego kazaliście mi się przysiąść, to wam jeszcze i odpust dołożę za tę krew chrześcijańską, którą w walce przelejecie. – Daj spokój, bo się zaś zgniewam. Nie będę twego towaru brał, póki nie wiem, czy dobry. – Jedziecie, panie, jakoście rzekli, na dwór mazowiecki do księcia Janusza. Spytajcie się tam, ile relikwiów ode mnie nabrali – i sama księżna, i rycerze, i panny na weselach, na których byłem. – Na jakich weselach? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Jako zwyczajnie przed adwentem. Żenili się rycerze jeden przez drugiego, bo ludzie prawią, że będzie wojna między królem polskim a pruskimi pany o ziemię dobrzyńską... Mówi też sobie poniektóry: "Bogu wiadomo, czy żyw będę" – i chce przedtem szczęśliwości z niewiastą zażyć. Zbyszka zajęła mocno wieść o wojnie, ale jeszcze mocniej to, co Sanderus mówił o zamęściach, więc zapytał: – Jakież tam dziewki się wydały? – A dwórki księżny. Nie wiem, czy jedna ostała, bom słyszał, jako księżna mówiła, że przyjdzie jej nowych służebnych niewiast szukać. Usłyszawszy to, Zbyszko umilkł na chwilę, po czym spytał nieco zmienionym głosem: – A panna Danuta Jurandówna, której imię na desce stoi, też się wydała? Sanderus zawahał się z odpowiedzią, naprzód dlatego, że sam nic dobrze nie wiedział, a po wtóre, że pomyślał, iż utrzymując rycerza w niepewności, nabierze nad nim pewnej przewagi i potrafi go lepiej wyzyskać. Już on poprzednio rozważył to w duszy, iż należy mu się trzymać tego rycerza, któren poczet miał zacny i opa–trzon był dostatnio. Sanderus znał się na ludziach i na rzeczach. Wielka młodość Zbyszka pozwalała mu przypuszczać, że będzie to pan hojny a nieopatrzny i łatwo groszem rzucający. Zobaczył już był także ową kosztowną zbroję mediolańską i ogromne ogiery bojowe, których byle kto posiadać nie mógł – więc powiedział sobie, że przy takim paniątku będzie się miało i gościnność po dworach zapewnioną, i niejedną sposobność do zyskownej sprzedaży odpustów, i bezpieczeństwo w drodze – i wreszcie obfitość jadła i napoju, o którą mu przede wszystkim chodziło. Zatem, usłyszawszy Zbyszkowe pytanie, namarszczył czoło, podniósł w górę oczy, jakby natężając pamięć, i odrzekł: – Panna Danuta Jurandówna... A skąd ona jest? – Jurandówna Danuta ze Spychowa. – Widziałem ci ja je wszystkie, ale jak tam na którą wołali –nie bardzo pomnę. – Młódka to jeszcze jest, na luteńce grywająca, która śpiewaniem księżnę rozwesela. – Aha... młódka... na luteńce grywająca... wychodziły i młódki... Nie czarnać ona jest jako agat? Zbyszko odetchnął. – To nie ta! Tamta biała jako śnieg, jeno na jagodach rumiana – i płowa. A na to Sanderus: – Bo jedna, czarna jak agat, przy księżnie ostała, a inne prawie wszystkie się wydały. – Przecie mówisz, że "prawie wszystkie", to się znaczy, że nie co do jednej. Na miły Bóg, chcesz–li ode mnie co mieć, to sobie przypomnij. – Tak we trzy albo cztery dni tobym sobie przypomniał –a najmilszy byłby mi koń, który by moje święte towary nosił. – To go dostaniesz, byłeś prawdę rzekł. Wtem Czech, który słuchał tej rozmowy od początku i uśmiechał się w garść, ozwał się: – Prawda będzie wiadoma na mazowieckim dworze. Sanderus popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym rzekł: – A to myślisz, że się dworu mazowieckiego boję. – Ja nie mówię, że się dworu mazowieckiego boisz, jeno że zaraz ni też po trzech dniach z koniem nie odjedziesz, a pokaże się li, żeś zełgał, to i na własnych nogach nie odejdziesz, bo ci je Jego Miłość każe połamać. – Jako żywo! – rzekł Zbyszko. Sanderus pomyślał, że wobec takiej zapowiedzi lepiej być ostrożnym, i odrzekł: – Gdybym chciał zełgać, to byłbym od razu powiedział, że się wydała, albo że się nie wydała, a ja rzekłem: nie pomnę. Żebyś miał rozum, tobyś zaraz cnotę moją z tej odpowiedzi wymiarkował. – Nie brat mój rozum twojej cnocie, bo ona może być psu siostra. – Nie szczeka moja cnota, jako twój rozum; a kto za życia szczeka, ten snadnie może wyć po śmierci. – I pewnie! Twoja cnota nie będzie po śmierci wyła, jeno zgrzytała, chyba że za życia na usługach diabłu zęby straci. I poczęli się kłócić, gdyż Czech wartki miał język i na każde słowo Niemca dwa znajdował. Lecz tymczasem dał Zbyszko rozkaz odjazdu i niebawem ruszyli, wypytawszy wprzód dobrze ludzi bywałych o drogę do Łęczycy. Wkrótce za Sieradzem wjechali w głuche bory, którymi większa część kraju była porośnięta. Lecz środkiem ich szedł gościniec, miejscami nawet okopany, miejscami na nizinach wymoszczony okrąglakami, zabytek króla Kazimierzowej gospodarki. Wprawdzie po jego śmierci wśród zawieruchy wojennej, jaką wzniecili Nałęcze i Grzymalici, podupadły nieco drogi, lecz za Jadwigi po uspokojeniu Królestwa zawrzały znów w rękach zabiegłego ludu łopaty po bagnach, siekiery po lasach i pod koniec jej życia wszędzie już kupiec mógł między znaczniejszymi grodami prowadzić swoje ładowne wozy bez obawy, iż mu się połamią wśród wybojów lub pogrzęzną w młakach. Zwierz chyba dziki lub zbóje mogli wstręt czynić po drogach, lecz od zwierza były kaganki na noc, zaś kusze do obrony w dzień, a zbójów, zawalidrogów mniej było niż w krajach ościennych. Zresztą, kto jechał z pocztem i zbrojny, ten mógł się niczego nie obawiać. Zbyszko też nie obawiał się zbójów ni zbrojnych rycerzy, a nawet i nie myślał o nich, gdyż opadł go srogi niepokój – i duszą całą był na mazowieckim dworze. Zastanie–li jeszcze swoją Danuśkę dwórką księżny, czyli też żoną jakiego mazowieckiego rycerza – sam nie wiedział i od rana do nocy bił się z myślami nad tym pytaniem. Czasem wydawało mu się to niepodobieństwem, by ona miała o nim zapomnieć – lecz chwilami przychodziło mu do głowy, że może Jurand przybył na dwór ze Spychowa i wydał dziewkę za mąż za jakiego sąsiada lub przyjaciela. Mówił on przecie jeszcze w Krakowie, że nie Zbyszkowi Danusia pisana i że mu jej oddać nie może – więc widocznie przyrzekł ją komuś innemu, widocznie był związan przysięgą, a teraz przysięgi dotrzymał. Zbyszkowi, gdy o tym myślał, zdało się rzeczą pewną, że już nie ujrzy Danuśki dziewczyną. Wołał wówczas Sanderusa i znów go badał, znów wypytywał, ale ów mącił coraz bardziej. Nieraz już, już przypominał sobie dwórkę Jurandównę i jej wesele – a potem nagle wsadzał palec w usta, zamyślał się i odpowiadał: "Chyba nie ta!" W winie, które mu miało jasność w głowie czynić, nie odnajdował też Niemiec pamięci –i trzymał ciągle młodego rycerza między śmiertelną obawą a nadzieją. Jechał więc Zbyszko w trosce, zmartwieniu i niepewności. Po drodze nie myślał już wcale ni o Bogdańcu, ni o Zgorzelicach, tylko o tym, co mu należy czynić. Przede wszystkim należało jechać dowiedzieć się prawdy na mazowieckim dworze, jechał więc spiesznie, zatrzymując się tylko na krótkie noclegi po dworach, gospodach i miastach, aby koni nie zniszczyć. W Łęczycy kazał wywiesić znów deskę z wyzwaniem przed bramą, rozumując sobie w duszy, że czy Danuśka jeszcze trwa w panieńskim stanie, czy za mąż wyszła, zawsze jest panią jego serca i potykać się o nią powinien. Ale w Łęczycy nie bardzo kto umiał wyzwanie przeczytać, ci zaś z rycerzy, którym odczytali je biegli w piśmie klerycy, wzruszali ramionami, nie znając obcego obyczaju i mówiąc: "Głupi to jakiś jedzie, bo jakże mu kto ma przyświadczyć albo się sprzeciwić, skoro onej dziewki na oczy nie widział". A Zbyszko jechał dalej w coraz większym strapieniu i z coraz większym pośpiechem. Nigdy on nie ustawał kochać swojej Danuśki, ale w Bogdańcu i w Zgorzelicach "uradzając" prawie co dzień z Jagienką i patrząc na jej urodę, nie tak często o tamtej myślał, a teraz dniem i nocą nie schodziła mu ni z oczu, ni z pamięci, ni z myśli. We śnie nawet widywał ją przed sobą, przetowłosą, z lutnią w ręku, w czerwonych trzewikach i z wianeczkiem na głowie. Wyciągała do niego ręce, a Jurand ją od niego odciągał. Rankiem, gdy sny pierzchały, przychodziła zaraz na ich miejsce tęsknota większa, niż była przedtem – i nigdy tak Zbyszko tej dziewczyny nie kochał w Bogdańcu, jak zaczął ją kochać właśnie teraz, gdy nie był pewien, czy mu jej nie zabrali. Przychodziło mu też do głowy, że pewnie ją po niewoli wydali, więc jej w duszy nie oskarżał, zwłaszcza że dzieckiem będąc, woli swej jeszcze mieć nie mogła. Burzył się natomiast w duszy przeciw Jurandowi i przeciw księżnie Januszowej, a gdy pomyślał o Danusinym mężu, zaraz serce podnosiło mu się aż po szyję w piersiach i groźnie się na pachołków, wiozących pod oponami zbroje, oglądał. Układał też sobie, że służyć jej nie przestanie i że choćby ją cudzą żoną zastał, to pawie grzebienie złożyć jej u nóg musi. Ale było w tej myśli więcej żalu niż pociechy, bo całkiem nie wiedział, co pocznie potem. Pocieszała go tylko myśl o wielkiej wojnie. Chociaż nie chciało mu się bez Danuśki żyć, nie obiecywał sobie, że koniecznie zginie, natomiast czuł, że tak mu się jakoś zapodzieje w czasie wojny dusza i pamięć, iż zbędzie wszelkich innych trosk i frasunków. A wielka wojna wisiała jakby w powietrzu. Nie wiadomo było, skąd się brały o niej wieści, gdyż między królem a Zakonem panował spokój – a jednakże wszędy, gdzie Zbyszko zajechał, nie mówiono o niczym innym. Ludzie mieli jakby przeczucie, że to nastąpić musi, a niektórzy mówili otwarcie: "Po cóż nam się było z Litwą łączyć, jeśli nie przeciw onym wilkom krzyżackim? Raz więc trzeba z nimi skończyć, aby zaś dłużej nie szarpali nam wnętrzności". Inni wszelako powiadali: "Szaleni mnichowie! mało im było Płowców! Śmierć jest nad nimi, a oni jeszcze ziemię dobrzyńską porwali, którą wraz z krwią wyrzygać muszą". I gotowano się po wszystkich ziemiach Królestwa poważnie, bez chełpliwości, jako zwyczajnie do boju na śmierć i życie, ale z głuchą zawziętością potężnego ludu, który zbyt długo krzywdy znosił i wreszcie do wymierzenia straszliwej kary się gotował. Po wszystkich dworach spotykał Zbyszko ludzi przekonanych, że lada dzień trzeba będzie na koń siadać, i aż dziwił się temu, albowiem mniemając również jak i inni, że do wojny przyjść musi, nie słyszał jednak o tym, by miała nastąpić tak prędko. Nie przyszło mu wszelako do głowy, że ludzka chęć wyprzedza w tym razie wypadki. Wierzył innym, nie sobie, i radował się w sercu na widok owej przedwojennej krzątaniny, którą na każdym spotykał kroku. Wszędzie wszystkie inne troski ustępowały trosce o konie i zbroje, wszędzie oglądano w wielkim skupieniu kopie, miecze, topory, rohatyny, hełmy, pancerze, rzemienie przy napierstnikach i kropierzach. Kowale dzień i noc bili młotami w żelazne blachy, kowając zbroje grube, ciężkie, które by ledwie dźwignąć mogli wytworni rycerze z Zachodu, ale które z łatwością nosili krzepcy "dziedzice" z Wielkopolski i Małopolski. Starcy wydobywali ze skrzyń w alkierzach spleśniałe worki z grzywnami na wojenną wyprawę dla dzieci. Raz nocował Zbyszko u możnego szlachcica Bartosza z Bielaw, który mając dwudziestu dwóch tęgich synów, zastawił liczne ziemie klasztorowi w Łowiczu, aby zakupić dwadzieścia dwa pancerze, tyleż hełmów i innych przyborów na wojnę. Więc Zbyszko, choć o tym w Bogdańcu nie słyszał, myślał także, że zaraz przyjdzie do Prus pociągnąć, i dziękował Bogu, że tak przednio jest na wyprawę opatrzon. Jakoż zbroja jego budziła powszechny podziw. Brano go za wojewodzińskie dziecko, a gdy powiadał ludziom, że prostym jest tylko szlachcicem i że taką zbroję można u Niemców kupić, byle godnie toporem zapłacić, wzbierały serca ochotą wojenną. Lecz niejeden, na widok tej zbroi nie mogąc pożądliwości potłumić, doganiał Zbyszka na gościńcu i mówił: "Nuż byś się o nią spotkał?" Ale on, mając drogę pilną, nie chciał się potykać, a Czech kuszę naciągał. Przestał nawet Zbyszko wywieszać po gospodach deskę z wyzwaniem, albowiem pomiarkował, iż im głębiej od granic w kraj wjeżdżał, tym mniej się ludzie na tym rozumieli i tym bardziej poczytywali go za głupiego. Na Mazowszu mniej ludzie mówili o wojnie. Wierzyli i tu, że będzie, ale nie wiedzieli kiedy. W Warszawie spokój był, tym bardziej że dwór bawił w Ciechanowie, który książę Janusz po dawnym napadzie litewskim przebudowywał, a raczej całkiem na nowo wznosił, gdyż z dawnego został tylko zamek. W grodzie warszawskim przyjął Zbyszka Jaśko Socha, starosta zamkowy, syn wojewody Abrahama, który pod Worsklą poległ. Jaśko znał Zbyszka, gdyż był z księżną w Krakowie, więc też i ugościł go z radością – on zaś, nim do jadła i napoju zasiadł, zaraz począł go wypytywać o Danusię i o to, czy się wraz z innymi dwórkami księżny nie wydała. Lecz Socha nie umiał mu na to odpowiedzieć. Księstwo bawili na zamku ciechanowskim od wczesnej jesieni. W Warszawie została tylko garść łuczników i on dla straży. Słyszał, że były w Ciechanowie różne uciechy i wesela, jak bywa zwyczajnie przed adwentem, ale która by z dwórek za mąż poszła, a która się ostała, o to, jako człek żonaty, nie wypytywał. – Myślę wszelako – mówił – że Jurandówna się nie wydała, gdyżby się to bez Juranda obyć nie mogło, a nie słyszałem, aby przyjeżdżał. Bawią też u księstwa w gościnie dwaj bracia zakonni, komturowie, jeden z Jansborku, a drugi ze Szczytna, a z nimi podobno jacyś goście zagraniczni – a wtedy Jurand nigdy nie przyjeżdża, gdyż jego widok białego płaszcza do szaleństwa zaraz przywodzi. Nie było zasię Juranda, nie było i wesela! A chcesz, to poślę ci gończego zapytać, któremu pilno wracać każę, choć jako żywo tak myślę, że Jurandównę w panieńskim jeszcze stanie napotkasz. – Sam zaraz jutro pojadę, ale za pociechę Bóg ci zapłać. Niech jeno konie odpoczną, to pojadę, gdyż nie będę miał spokoju, póki się prawdy nie dowiem, Bóg ci wszelako zapłać, bo zaraz mi ulżyło. Socha nie poprzestał jednak na tym i począł się przepytywać między szlachtą bawiącą przygodnie w zamku i między żołnierzami, czy kto czego o weselu Jurandówny nie słyszał. Nie słyszał jednak nikt – choć znaleźli się tacy, którzy byli w Ciechanowie, a nawet i na niektórych weselach: "Chybaby kto ją wziął w ostatnich tygodniach albo w ostatnich dniach". Jakoż mogło się i tak zdarzyć, gdyż w owych czasach nie tracili ludzie czasu na namysł. Ale tymczasem Zbyszko poszedł spać wielce pokrzepiony. Już w łożu będąc, namyślał się, czy nie odpędzić nazajutrz Sanderusa, pomyślał jednak, że hultaj może mu się dla swej znajomości niemieckiej mowy przydać wówczas, gdy się przeciw Lichtensteinowi wybierze. Pomyślał także, że Sanderus nie okłamał go, a chociaż był nabytkiem kosztownym, gdyż jadł i pił po gospodach za czterech, był jednak usłużny i okazywał nowemu panu pewne przywiązanie. Nadto posiadał także sztukę pisania, czym górował nad giermkiem Czechem i nad samym Zbyszkiem. To wszystko sprawiło, iż młody rycerz pozwolił mu jechać ze sobą do Ciechanowa, z czego Sanderus był rad nie tylko dla wiktu, ale i dlatego, iż zauważył, że w zacnym towarzystwie więcej wzbudza ufności i łacniej znajduje kupców na swój towar. Po jeszcze jednym noclegu w Nasielsku, jadąc ni zbyt wartko, ni zbyt wolno, ujrzeli następnego dnia pod wieczór mury ciechanowskiego zamku. Zbyszko zatrzymał się w gospodzie, aby wdziać na się zbroję i wjechać obyczajem rycerskim do zamku w hełmie i z kopią w ręku – za czym siadł na olbrzymiego zdobycznego ogiera i uczyniwszy w powietrzu znak krzyża – ruszył przed siebie. Lecz nie ujechał i dziesięciu kroków, gdy jadący z tyłu Czech porównał się z nim i rzekł: – Wasza miłość, rycerze jacyś za nami walą. Krzyżaki chyba czy co? Zbyszko zawrócił konia i nie dalej jak na pół stajania za sobą ujrzał okazały poczet, na którego czele jechało dwóch rycerzy na tęgich pomorskich koniach, obaj w pełnych zbrojach, każdy w białym płaszczu z czarnym krzyżem i w hełmie z wysokim pawim pióropuszem. – Krzyżacy, na miły Bóg! – rzekł Zbyszko. I mimo woli pochylił się w siodle i złożył kopię w pół ucha końskiego, co widząc, Czech splunął w garście, aby mu się nie ślizgało w nich toporzysko. Czeladnicy Zbyszkowi, ludzie bywali i znający obyczaj wojenny, stanęli także w gotowości – nie do walki wprawdzie, albowiem w spotkaniach rycerskich służba nie brała udziału, ale do odmierzenia miejsca pod bitwę konną lub do udeptania zaśnieżonej ziemi pod pieszą. Jeden Czech tylko, szlachcicem będąc, miał się ku robocie, lecz i on spodziewał się, że Zbyszko przemówi, zanim uderzy, i w duszy mocno się nawet dziwił, iż młody pan pochylił kopię przed wyzwaniem. Lecz i Zbyszko opamiętał się w porę. Przypomniał sobie swój szalony uczynek pod Krakowem, gdy nieopatrznie chciał bić w Lichtensteina – i wszystkie nieszczęścia, jakie z tego wynikły, więc podniósł kopię, oddał ją Czechowi i nie dobywając miecza, ruszył koniem ku rycerzom zakonnym. Zbliżywszy się, zauważył, że prócz nich był jeszcze trzeci rycerz, również z piórami na głowie, i czwarty, niezbrojny, długowłosy, który wydawał mu się Mazurem. Widząc zaś ich, rzekł sobie w duszy: "Ślubowałem mojej panience w więzieniu nie trzy czuby, jeno tyle, ile paliców u rąk, ale trzy, byle to nie byli posłowie –mogłoby być zaraz". Jednakże pomyślał, że to właśnie muszą być jacyś posłowie do księcia mazowieckiego, więc westchnąwszy, ozwał się głośno: – Pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – Na wieki wieków – odpowiedział długowłosy niezbrojny jeździec. – Szczęść wam Boże. –1 wam, panie. – Chwała świętemu Jerzemu! – Nasz ci to patron. Witajcie, panie, w podróży. Tu poczęli się sobie kłaniać, a następnie Zbyszko wymienił, kto jest, jakiego herbu, zawołania i skąd na dwór mazowiecki podąża, długowłosy zaś rycerz oznajmił, iż zowie się Jędrek z Kropiwnicy i gości księciu wiedzie: brata Gotfryda, brata Rotgiera oraz pana Fulka de Lorche z Lotaryngii, który u Krzyżaków bawiąc, chce księcia mazowieckiego, a zwłaszcza księżnę, córkę sławnego "Kynstuta", na własne oczy obaczyć. Przez ten czas, gdy wymieniano ich nazwiska, rycerze zagraniczni, siedząc prosto na koniach, pochylali raz po raz przybrane w żelazne hełmy głowy, sądząc bowiem ze świetnej zbroi Zbyszkowej, mniemali, że książę kogoś znacznego, może krewnego lub syna, na spotkanie ich wysłał. Jędrek zaś z Kropiwnicy mówił dalej: – Komtur, jakobyście po naszemu rzekli: starosta z Jansbor–ku, bawi w gościnie u księcia, któremu rozpowiadał o tych trzech rycerzach, jako mają żywną ochotę przybyć, ale nie śmią, a zwłaszcza ów rycerz z Lotaryngii, on bowiem z daleka będąc, mniemał, że za krzyżacką granicą zaraz mieszkają Saraceny, z którymi wojna nie ustaje. Książę, jako ludzki pan, wnet mnie na granicę posłał, abym ich bezpiecznie wśród zamków przeprowadził. – To bez waszej pomocy nie mogliby przejechać? – Jest nasz naród okrutnie na Krzyżaków zawzięty, a to z przyczyny nie tyle ich napaści – bo i my do nich zaglądamy, ile z przyczyny wielkiej ich zdradliwości, że to, jeśli cię Krzyżak obłapi, a z przodu w gębę cię całuje, to z tyłu gotów cię w tym samym czasie nożem żgnąć, któren obyczaj zgoła jest świński i nam Mazurom przeciwny... ba! jużci!... Pod dach i Niemca każdy przyjmie, i gościowi krzywdy nie uczyni, ale na drodze rad mu zastąpi. A są i tacy, którzy nic innego nie czynią, przez pomstę alibo dla chwały, którą daj Bóg każdemu. – Którenże jest między wami najsławniejszy? – Jest jeden taki, że lepiej by Niemcu śmierć obaczyć niż jego; zowie się Jurand ze Spychowa. Zadrgało w młodym rycerzu serce, gdy usłyszał to nazwisko – i wraz postanowił pociągnąć Jędrka z Kropiwnicy za język. – Wiem! – rzekł – słyszałem: to ów, którego córka Danuta dwórką księżny była, póki się nie wydała. I to rzekłszy, począł pilnie patrzyć w oczy mazowieckiego rycerza, tamując prawie dech w piersiach, ów zaś odrzekł z wielkim zdziwieniem: – A wam to kto powiadał? Dyć to młódka. Bywa po prawdzie, że i takie wychodzą za mąż, ale Jurandówna nie wyszła. Sześć dni temu, jak wyjechałem z Ciechanowa i widziałem ją przy księżnie. Jakoże jej w adwencie wychodzić? Zbyszko, słysząc to, wytężył całą siłę woli, by nie pochwycić Mazura za szyję i nie zakrzyknąć mu: "Bóg ci zapłać za nowinę!" – pohamował się jednak i rzekł: – Bo słyszałem, że ją Jurand komuś oddał. – Księżna chciała ją oddać, nie Jurand, jeno przeciw woli Jurandowej nie mogła. Chciała ją oddać jednemu rycerzowi w Krakowie, który dziewce ślubował i którego ona miłuje. – Miłuje ci go? – zakrzyknął Zbyszko. Na to Jędrek spojrzał na niego bystro, uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Wiecie, jakoś strasznie się o tę dziewuchę przepytujecie. – Przepytuję o znajomych, ku którym jadę. Mało Zbyszkowi widać było twarzy spod hełmu, ledwie oczy, nos i trochę policzków, ale za to nos i policzki tak były czerwone, że skory do drwin, a przechera, Mazur rzekł: – Pewnikiem od mrozu tak wam gęba pokraśniała jako wielkanocne jaje! A młodzian zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej i odpowiedział: – Pewnikiem... Ruszyli i jechali czas jakiś w milczeniu, tylko konie parskały, wyrzucając z nozdrzy słupy pary – i obcy rycerze poczęli między sobą szwargotać. Lecz po chwili Jędrek z Kropiwnicy zapytał: – Jakoże was zowią, bom niedobrze dosłyszał? – Zbyszko z Bogdańca. – Moiście wy! A toć tamtemu, co to Jurandównie ślubował, podobnie było. – Zali myślicie, że się zaprę? – odpowiedział prędko i z dumą Zbyszko. – Bo i nie ma czego. Miły Boże, to wyście ów Zbyszko, któremu dziewucha nałęczką głowę nakryła! Po powrocie z Krakowa wszystkie dwórki o niczym innym nie gadały, jeno o was, a niejednemu to aż śluzy, słuchajęcy, po jagodach ciekły. Toście wy! Hej! radość też będzie na dworze... że to i księżna was nawidzi. – Bóg jej błogosław i wam także za dobrą nowinę... Bo jak mi powiedzieli, że się wydała, to ażem ścierpł. – Co się miała wydać!... Łakoma to jest rzecz taka dziewka, bo za nią cały Spychów stoi, ale choć siła jest gładkich chłopów na dworze, żaden ci jej w ślepia nie zaglądał, bo każden i jej uczynek, i wasze ślubowanie szanował. Nie byłaby też dopuściła do tego i księżna. Hej! będzie radość. Po prawdzie przekomarzali się czasem dziewusze! Powie jej kto: "Nie wróci twój rycerz" – to ona jeno piętami przytupuje: "Wróci! wróci!" – chociaż nieraz, gdy kto jej rzekł, żeście inną wzięli, to i do płakania przychodziło. Rozczuliły te słowa Zbyszka, ale zarazem chwycił go gniew na ludzkie gadanie, więc rzekł: – Kto o mnie takie rzeczy szczekał, to go pozwę! A Jędrek z Kropiwnicy począł się śmiać: – Baby na przekór gadały! Będziecie pozywać baby? Mieczem przeciw kądzieli nie poradzisz! Zbyszko rad, że mu Bóg zesłał tak wesołego i życzliwego towarzysza, począł go wypytywać o Danusię, potem o obyczaje mazowieckiego dworu, i znów o Danusię, potem o księcia Janusza, o księżnę, i znów o Danusię – na koniec jednak, wspomniawszy o swych ślubach, rozpowiedział Jędrkowi, co słyszał po drodze o wojnie – jako się ludzie do niej gotują, jako jej z dnia na dzień czekają – a wreszcie zapytał, czyli i w księstwach mazowieckich tak samo myślą. Lecz dziedzic Kropiwnicy nie myślał, aby wojna była tak bliska. Gadają ludzie, że nie może inaczej być, ale on słyszał oto, jak raz sam książę mówił do Mikołaja z Długolasu, że pochowali rogi Krzyżacy i że byle król nastawał, to i z ziemi dobrzyńskiej, którą porwali, odstąpią, bo się potęgi jego boją – albo przynajmniej będą sprawę przewłóczyć, póki się dobrze nie przygotują. –Zresztą – rzekł – książę niedawno do Malborga jeździł, gdzie pod niebytność mistrza wielki marszałek go podejmował i gonitwy dla niego wyprawił, a teraz u księcia komtury bawią –i ot, nowi goście jeszcze jadą... Tu jednak zastanowił się przez chwilę i dodał: – Powiadają ludzie, że te Krzyżaki nie bez przyczyny u nas i u księcia Ziemowita w Płocku siedzą. Chcieliby oni pono, żeby w razie wojny nasi książęta nie wspomagali króla polskiego, jeno ich, a jeśli się nie dadzą do tego pociągnąć, to żeby choć na boku spokojnie ostali – ale tego nie będzie... – Bóg da, że nie będzie. Jakżebyście to w domu usiedzieli? Wasi książęta przecie Królestwu Polskiemu powinni. Nie usiedzicie, myślę. – Nie usiedzimy – odrzekł Jędrek z Kropiwnicy. Zbyszko spojrzał znów na obcych rycerzy i na ich pawie pióra: – To i ci po to jadą? – Bracia zakonni, może i po to. Kto ich wie? – A ów trzeci? – Trzeci jedzie, bo ciekawy. – Znaczny jakiś musi być. – Ba! wozów idzie za nim okutych trzy z godnym sprzętem, a ludzi pocztowych jest dziewięciu. Bogdajby się z takim zewrzeć! Aże ślina do gęby idzie. – Ale nie możecie? – Jakże! Toć mi książę kazał ich strzec. Włos im z głowy nie spadnie do Ciechanowa. – A nużbym ich pozwał? Nużby się chcieli ze mną potykać? – Tedy musielibyście się wpierw ze mną potykać, bo pókim żyw, nie będzie z tego nic. Zbyszko, usłyszawszy to, spojrzał przyjaźnie na młodego szlachcica i rzekł: – Rozumiecie, co rycerska cześć. Z wami nie będę się potykał, bom wam przyjacielem, ale w Ciechanowie, da Bóg, przyczynę przeciw Niemcom znajdę. – W Ciechanowie róbcie sobie, co wam się podoba. Nie obejdzie się też tam bez jakowychś gonitw, to może pójść i na ostre, byle książę i komturowie dali pozwoleństwo. – Mam ci ja taką deskę, na której stoi pozwanie dla każdego, kto by nie przyznał, że panna Danuta Jurandówna najcnotliwsza i najgładsza dziewka na świecie. Ale wiecie... wszędy ludzie jeno ramionami ruszali i śmiali się. – Bo też to jest obcy obyczaj, a prawdę rzekłszy, głupi, którego u nas ludzie nie znają, chyba gdzieś na pograniczach. To i ten tu Lotaryńczyk zaczepiał po drodze szlachtę, każąc jakąś swoją panią nad inne wysławiać. Ale go nikt nie rozumiał, a jam do bitki nie dopuszczał. – Jak to? kazał swoją panią wysławiać? Bójcie się Boga! Chyba że wstydu w oczach nie ma. Tu spojrzał na zagranicznego rycerza, jakby się chcąc przekonać, jak też wygląda człowiek, który wstydu w oczach nie ma, ale w duszy musiał jednak przyznać, iż Fulko de Lorche nie wyglądał wcale na zwykłego zawalidrogę. Owszem, spod uchylonej przyłbicy patrzyły oczy łagodne i wychylała się twarz młoda, a pełna jakiegoś smutku. – Sanderus! – zawołał nagle Zbyszko. – Do usług – odpowiedział, zbliżając się, Niemiec. – Zapytaj się tego rycerza, jaka jest najcnotliwsza i najcudniejsza dziewka na świecie. – Jaka jest najcudniejsza i najcnotliwsza dziewka na świecie? – zapytał Sanderus. – Ulryka de Elner! – odpowiedział Fulko de Lorche. I podniósłszy oczy w górę, począł raz po razu wzdychać, Zbyszkowi zaś, gdy usłyszał takie bluźnierstwo, oburzenie zaparło dech w piersi, a gniew chwycił go tak wielki, że zdarł na miejscu ogiera; zanim jednak zdołał przemówić, Jędrek z Kropiwnicy przedzielił go koniem od cudzoziemca i rzekł: – Nie będziecie się tu wadzić. Lecz Zbyszko zwrócił się znów do przekupnia relikwij. – Powiedz mu ode mnie, że sowę miłuje. – Pan mój mówi, szlachetny rycerzu, że miłujecie sowę! – powtórzył jak echo Sanderus. Na to pan de Lorche puścił cugle i prawą ręką począł odpinać, a następnie ściągać żelazną rękawicę, po czym rzucił ją w śnieg przed Zbyszkiem, ów zaś skinął na swego Czecha, aby ją podjął ostrzem kopii. Wtem Jędrek z Kropiwnicy zwrócił się do Zbyszka z twarzą już groźną i rzekł: – Nie spotkacie się, powiadam, póki się moje stróżowanie nie skończy. Nie pozwolę, ni jemu, ni wam. – Przecie ja go nie pozwałem, jeno on mnie. – Ale za sowę. Dość mi tego, a który by się przeciwił... Ej–że!.. wiem i ja, jako pas okręcić. – Nie chcę się z wami bić. – A musielibyście ze mną, boja tamtego poprzysiągł bronić. – To jakże będzie? – spytał uparty Zbyszko. – Ciechanów niedaleko. – Ale co Niemiec pomyśli? – Niech mu wasz człowiek powie, że tu spotkania być nie może i że pierwej musi być książęce pozwoleństwo dla was, a komturowe dla niego. – Ba! a jeżeli pozwoleństwa nie dadzą? – To się przecie znajdziecie. Dość gadania. Zbyszko, widząc, że nie ma rady, i rozumiejąc, że Jędrek z Kropiwnicy nie może istotnie na bitkę pozwolić, zawołał znów Sanderusa, aby wytłumaczył lotaryńskiemu rycerzowi, że bić się będą, dopiero jak staną na miejscu. De Lorche, wysłuchawszy słów Niemca, skinął głową na znak, że rozumie, a następnie, wyciągnąwszy ku Zbyszkowi rękę, potrzymał przez chwilę jego dłoń i ścisnął ją mocno po trzykroć, co wedle zwyczajów rycerskich oznaczało, że bić się ze sobą gdziekolwiek i kiedykolwiek muszą. Po czym w pozornej zgodzie ruszyli ku ciechanowskiemu zamkowi, którego tępe wieże widać już było na tle zarumienionego nieba. Wjechali jeszcze za widna, lecz nim opowiedzieli się przy bramach zamkowych i nim spuszczono most, nastała głęboka noc. Przyjął ich i ugościł znajomy Zbyszkowy, Mikołaj z Długolasu, któren przywodził załodze złożonej z garści rycerstwa i trzystu niechybnych łuczników puszczańskich. Zaraz na wstępie dowiedział się ku wielkiemu swemu strapieniu Zbyszko, że dworu nie było. Książę, chcąc uczcić komturów ze Szczytna i z Jansborka, wyprawił wielkie łowy w puszczy, na które udała się dla przydania okazałości widowisku i księżna wraz z dworskimi pannami. Ze znajomych niewiast znalazł Zbyszko tylko Ofkę, wdowę po Krzychu z Jarząbkowa, która była klucznicą w zamku. Ta rada mu była bardzo, albowiem od czasu powrotu z Krakowa opowiadała każdemu, kto chciał i nie chciał, o jego miłości do Danusi i przygodzie z Lichtensteinem. Jednały jej te opowiadania wielki mir wśród młodszych dworzan i panien –była więc wdzięczna Zbyszkowi – i teraz starała się pocieszyć młodzianka w smutku, jakim przejęła go nieobecność Danusi. – Nie poznasz jej – mówiła. – Dziewczynie roki idą i w szatkach już jej szwy poczynają pod szyją trzaskać, bo wszystko w niej pęcznieje. Nie skrzat to już taki, jaki był, i inaczej cię miłuje niż dawniej. Teraz niech jej kto jeno krzyknie do ucha: "Zbyszko" – to jakby ją kto szydłem żgnął. Taka już nas wszystkich niewiast dola, przeciw czemu nie ma rady, gdyż to z rozkazania boskiego... A stryjko twój, powiadasz, zdrowi? Czemu zaś nie przyjechali?... Jużci, że taka dola... Cni się, cni samej niewieście na świecie... Łaska boska, że dziewczyna nóg nie połamała, bo co dzień na wieżę wyłazi, a na drogę spogląda... Każda z nas potrzebuje przyjacielstwa... – Popasę jeno konie i pojadę ku niej – choćby i nocą pojadę – odpowiedział Zbyszko. – Uczyń to, jeno przewodnika z zamku weź, bo w puszczy zabłądzisz. Jakoż na wieczerzy, którą Mikołaj z Długolasu dla gości wyprawił, oświadczył Zbyszko, że zaraz za księciem pojedzie i o przewodnika prosi. Zdrożeni bracia zakonni poprzysuwali się po uczcie do olbrzymich kominów, na których płonęły całe pnie sosnowe, i postanowili jechać dopiero nazajutrz, po wypoczynku. Lecz de Lorche, wypytawszy się, o co chodzi, oznajmił chęć jechania razem ze Zbyszkiem, mówiąc, że inaczej mogliby się spóźnić na łowy, które chciał widzieć koniecznie. Po czym zbliżył się do Zbyszka i wyciągnąwszy doń rękę, znów trzykrotnie ścisnął jego palce. Krzyżacy 19